


you put my love on top

by falloutgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a nice soft fic lol...nothing crazy happens i promise, just a christmas fic~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: Johnny feels his palms start to clam up at the thought of being fucked open by Jaehyun, bent to Jaehyun’s will, legs splayed wide while Jaehyun takes and takes and takes.The thing is… he wants it. Badly. Has wanted it for so long. Has wanted Jaehyun to pull him apart at the seams.But the other thing is—“Taeyong, I’m basically a virgin,” Johnny blurts out, voice a whine while banging his head on the dinner table.





	you put my love on top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/gifts).



> MERRY NCT XMAS TO MY NCT SECRET SANTA <33333
> 
> i hope i didnt deviate from too much from what you requested... and I hope you find something to enjoy in this fic! Happy Holidays sweetie I hope its a good one!!
> 
> title taken from Beyonce's Love on Top cause I think I'm funny hehehehehe
> 
> This is not intensely beta'd, just lovingly proofread (thanks Jobelle<3)~ so any mistakes are my own~ Happy Holidays NCT Fam!

“So,” Taeyong asks, rather mischievously, “you’ve never bottomed?”

Johnny groans against the dining room table, the stained wood contrasting against the flush he can’t seem to remove from his face. “Please don’t… say it like that.”

“You’re embarrassed.”

“No…” Johnny says but sounds like a lie even to his ears.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “Why are you acting like that?”

Johnny looks up at Taeyong and blinks once. He runs a hand through his already disheveled hair and covers his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders, and juts out his bottom lip. “I really don’t think Jaehyun’s gonna care.”

“I care,” Johnny whines, and proceeds to bury his face against his elbow. His half eaten sandwich looks soggy on his plate, as it rattles against the table.

“Jesus,” Taeyong says, and picks his own sandwich—turkey club, of course—back up off the plate, “you’re hopeless.”

“Well I need help,” Johnny’s voice is muffled against his arm. His hair covers his eyes. If Taeyong didn’t know how dramatic Johnny could be he’d think he was cute.

Taeyong makes a choked sound and Johnny looks up to watch him pull a piece of chewed bread out of his mouth. “I am  _ not  _ helping you!” Taeyong coughs twice. “I refuse.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! Oh my god!” Johnny’s voice climbs up several octaves, as he looks Taeyong in the eye, “But Taeyong—” he tries to add.

“I have morals—”

“No! you don’t—”

“Listen!” Taeyong waves his arms around to silence Johnny. “ _ Listen. _ It is bad enough I have to listen to you and Jaehyun fuck every night. Every. Night.  _ Every fucking night.  _ I know what Jaehyun sounds like when he orgasms. I wish I could unhear it. In those moments I wish I never signed the apartment leasing agreement. In those moments…,” Taeyong shudders, face pale. He continues, “I utterly… refuse to give you tips, pointers, suggestions, or send you tutorials on how to let your boyfriend  _ fuck  _ you because I am scarred enough as it is.”

“But—”

“It’s a no from me,” Taeyong says, then goes back to eating his sandwich.

They stew in silence for awhile, only the sound of Taeyong’s chewing filling the room,  _ he eats like a fucking cow,  _ Johnny thinks bitterly, before Taeyong says, “Besides, you fuck Jaehyun all the time,” he wipes his mouth. “Unfortunately,  _ I  _ would know.”

Johnny at least has the decency to look slightly ashamed. “Uh…”

“No thank you,” he says, waving off Johnny’s words, “Anyway, you fuck him all the time, blah blah blah, you’re a top, blah blah blah, how hard can it be to get him to do it to you? Is he some bottom only bitch or what?”

Johnny makes an affronted sound on Jaehyun’s behalf, but then his mind swims to thoughts about Jaehyun’s pinked out, rosy cheeks, when Johnny enters him, thinks about Jaehyun’s breathlessness, the way the hairs around the nape of his neck curls, covered in sweat, when Johnny gets enough pressure against Jaehyun’s prostate and does it  _ right  _ . He thinks about the sound Jaehyun makes when he’s overwhelmed, thighs shaking, the sound Jaehyun makes when he’s choking, begging for it—

When he comes.

Johnny thinks about himself, in that position, but feels gangly and awkward, trying to look good for his boyfriend, trying to reason with himself that the subtle—not really very subtle—hints Jaehyun’s been dropping for the last three weeks mean something else other than the inevitable. He thinks about himself splayed out but then tries to erase the image from his mind, too strung out and embarrassed to see the fantasy through.

Johnny feels his palms start to clam up at the thought of being fucked open by Jaehyun, bent to Jaehyun’s will, legs splayed wide while Jaehyun takes and takes and  _ takes  _ .

The thing is… he wants it. Badly. Has wanted it for so long. Has wanted Jaehyun to pull him apart at the seams.

But the other thing is—

“Taeyong, I’m basically a virgin,” Johnny blurts out, voice a whine while banging his head on the dinner table.

A crash against the table as Taeyong drops the plate his sandwich was on, followed by, “Oh my—? F—”

Johnny watches out of the corner of his eye as Taeyong chokes on the bread crusts, his whooping cough only louder than the raging embarrassment running through Johnny’s head.

***

Christmas music fills the apartment as Johnny amuses himself by baking several dozen batches of holiday themed cookies for his friends, friends of friends, acquaintances, enemies, and at this point, anyone else who might want a fucking Christmas cookie with a snowman on it. No, he’s not stress baking. Johnny shoves another cookie in his mouth, from the cooled down pile, he’s definitely stress eating though.

“My God, you are a mess,” Taeyong chimes in from where he’s sitting at the island, eating cookie after cookie.

“You better drink something or you’re gonna have a dry throat,” Johnny chides.

“My throat’s been through worse than cookies,” Taeyong smirks.

Johnny gags.

“ _ It’s the most wonderful time of the year,”  _ Taeyong sings along with the music, “C’mon Johnny, are you still hung up on our conversation from earlier this week?”

“No,” he lies, “of course not.” It’s only been the one singular thought he’s had in his head for the last two weeks, exacerbated greatly by his anxiety and fear of not being good enough for his lovely boyfriend—but of course, no, he hasn’t thought about it at all. Not. One. Single. Time.

“Right,” Taeyong says, clearly not believing his lie, “so you’re pushing close to eighty cookies just for shits and giggles then, huh?”

Johnny looks at Taeyong where he’s got another cookie shoved halfway into his mouth.

“You’re filthy,” Johnny says, not knowing how else to respond.

“Even dirtier than you can imagine,” Taeyong winks at the same time that Johnny rolls his eyes.

“Honey, I’m home!” A voice calls out, and Johnny feels his cheeks redden. Jaehyun makes his way into the apartment, big green wooly scarf still wrapped tightly around his neck, as he tries to dust out the tiny flecks of snow from his hair.

“Hi baby,” Johnny says as Jaehyun makes his way over, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Gag,” Taeyong says, rolling his eyes.

“Bet you’d love that,” Jaehyun quips back, winking at Taeyong.

“Oh fucking Christ,” Taeyong responds, “don’t make me lose my appetite.” He shoves several more cookies into his mouth.

“It smells delicious in here, beautiful,” Jaehyun says, hugging Johnny from behind and resting his face against Johnny’s shoulder blades. Johnny feels his face blush.

“T-thanks, Jae,” he says, taking the last of the cookies out of the oven and placing it on the cooling rack. He shuts the oven off and turns around in Jaehyun’s arms, holding him tightly. They sway together in the kitchen to the sound of  _ Rudolph the Reindeer  _ playing over the speakers, and the overwhelming smell of cookies still stuck in the air.

“You baked so much,” Jaehyun whispers against Johnny’s neck, “something on your mind?”

“Only you,” Johnny replies, cheeks red.

“Alright, I’ve had enough,” Taeyong moans from where he’s still sitting at the kitchen island. Johnny looks over at his best friend and feels  _ slightly  _ bad, he almost forgot Taeyong was still there.

“I’m taking these,” Taeyong continues, piling cookies onto a plate, “and going into my room. If you need me… knock… but please don’t need me.”

“You’re gonna get diabetes with all the cookies you’ve eaten,” Jaehyun snorts.

“ _ You  _ give me diabetes,” Taeyong holds the plate close to his chest. “Good bye.”

Johnny watches as Taeyong walks down the hallway into his room, and politely closes the door.

“So,” Jaehyun continues, still swaying softly with Johnny, “something on your mind?”

“Not much,” Johnny replies a little too quickly.

“Like nearly 80 cookies ‘not much’, huh?”

Johnny at least has the decency to look ashamed.

“Tell me when you’re ready, yeah?”

“Of course,” Johnny says, and kisses the top of Jaehyun’s nose.

They hold each other in comfortable silence for a while longer, Jaehyun’s arm a warm presence against Johnny’s lower back. Jaehyun makes him feel so safe, so protected… so loved… why can't Johnny just tell him? Why can’t he just let his boyfriend know what’s eating him up inside? It’s only sex, right? It’s nothing they haven’t done before—at least in the broadest terms—and Johnny’s always the one who’s open to new experiences anyway. The one who’s always pushing Jaehyun to be more adventurous, to be more outside the box, to do more, and laugh more, and be as goofy as humanly possible.

Johnny pulls back out of their embrace and looks deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes. If he stares enough, he can count the eyelashes that fan across Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“You’re really special,” Johnny chokes out, smiling. “Infinitely special.” Now it’s Jaehyun’s turn to blush, “Shut up,” he says but there’s no heat behind his words.

“The most special boy in the world,” Johnny giggles, pulling Jaehyun out of the kitchen and into the living room. Christmas lights hang all around the walls of the apartment, the white and blue lights looking like icicles from the ceiling. Their fresh Christmas tree is tucked safely in one corner, gaudily decorated with what looks like literal  _ pounds  _ of glitter and tinsel—Taeyong’s obvious interior decorating skills coming in handy, and their traditional big orange star with Doyoung’s ugly face taped on it, sitting at the top of the tree.

Jaehyun laughs as Johnny spins him around in front of the couch. “I never get tired of that star,” he snorts.

“I think Taeyong gets a kick out of Doyoung’s face every year when he comes over for the party and sees it.”

Jaehyun laughs again and this time Johnny holds him close while they still dance to the music. Swaying in time to no one else but each other. “I love you, you know that right?” Jaehyun says abruptly.

Johnny looks taken aback, “Y-Yes, of course I do.”

Jaehyun smiles. “Good. I just love to remind you.”

Johnny blushes.

The thought rests on the tip of his tongue, begging to come out, begging to be set free. Jaehyun’s hand finds its way to Johnny’s lower back again, and it’s like a brand against his skin. Jaehyun just feels so  _ good  _ … Johnny wishes he could curb his embarrassment somehow.

In their peaceful silence, Jaehyun pinches Johnny’s butt and he yelps.

“You’re an ass!” Johnny laughs, making grabby hands for Jaehyun, who’s now halfway across the living room.

“Yours though,” Jaehyun winks before trying to hide behind the Christmas tree.

“If that tree collapses Taeyong will have a heart attack.”

“It’d be hilarious.”

“Please don’t injure my roommate. He pays half the rent.”

“But—“

“And he lets me have you over.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Fair enough.”

Johnny grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls Jaehyun towards him. “Come here, baby,” Johnny says and watches as Jaehyun melts in his touch.

“You cheated,” Jaehyun whines.

“I did no such thing," Johnny laughs, pulling Jaehyun closer, closer, closer.

***

“You fixed your problem yet?” Taeyong asks, a few days later.

“Funny story…” Johnny starts, from where he’s sitting next to him on the couch watching reruns of  _ America’s Next Top Model  _ .

“I’m gonna take that answer as the ‘no’ it is,” Taeyong rolls his eyes, sipping his wine lightly. “What’s so hard? Just say, ‘yo I’ve never bottomed before, kind of see myself as a virgin, I’m embarrassed by it, please don’t judge me’ and move right on into it.”

“You have  _ no  _ class, Tae.”

Taeyong scoffs, “I have the  _ most  _ class.”

“Our Christmas star?”

“It’s funny and you know it.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. Tyra Banks is about to reveal who’s being kicked off in this episode. He’s currently on the edge of his seat.

“Christmas is a few days away,” Taeyong starts up again.

“Yes it is,” Johnny replies, voice neutral.

“Don’t… oh God,” Taeyong smacks a hand against his forehead, “don’t tell me you’re planning something on Christmas?”

“Uh… no?”

“Could you  _ be  _ anymore predictable?”

“I’m a  _ romantic,  _ Tae!” Johnny whines.

“You’re a baby, that’s what you are,” Taeyong pours more wine in his glass.

“I don’t think the wine glass is supposed to be that full.”

“I don’t think best friends are supposed to judge each other on their wine intake.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

They settle back, eyes both intent on the screen. Johnny really hopes Danielle doesn’t get voted off… he thinks she could actually win this season, for sure.

“All I’m saying,” Taeyong mutters quietly, “is that Jaehyun already loves you. There’s no need for you to worry about him leaving over this. You already got his heart. And he’d be real stupid to let it go over this.”

“I know he loves me,” Johnny is quick to reply, but keeps his eyes facing forward, “I just… I don’t know how to describe this? I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You won’t.”

“Right.”

“You won’t and I mean it,” Taeyong puts his empty wine glass down, “besides… between the two of you, I think you’d both have more fun if it was spontaneous. Like yes, you still have to ‘plan’ to have sex, but you could throw it on him and surprise him and tada! Then the anxiety is over.”

“Well…”

“I’m not saying tonight, but… think about it.”

Johnny finally turns to Taeyong, mind lost in thought. Christmas is in a few days, and he knows that he and Jaehyun will be busy with friends and family from both sides. His original plan of waiting ‘til Christmas Day, while  _ cute,  _ definitely did not take into account being too tired to mess around because of all the social interactions they’ll have to do on that day. Taeyong is right, actually, right for once, and Johnny, while he doesn’t want to admit it, lest Taeyong’s ego grows where his height doesn’t—but doing this earlier… executing this plan before he’d be too exhausted to try… definitely does sound more enticing. In fact, he could even do it—

“You’re thinking about tonight, aren’t you?” Taeyong interrupts his thoughts.

Johnny doesn’t reply, but the blush along his face is answer enough.

“Remind me again why I keep giving you advice,” Taeyong grabs his wine glass and fills it up again, “hopefully by the time you guys get to it, I’ll be so wine drunk it’ll knock out hearing in both of my ears. Carry me to my bed if I pass out on the couch, thanks.”

Johnny nods along to Taeyong’s words, mind still deep in thought. He glances at the clock above the TV, and sees it reads at a quarter to six. Jaehyun should be home soon, really, and Johnny is nothing if not efficient. “I’m gonna shower,” he says.

“I’m getting drunk,” Taeyong replies, wistfully, “don’t use up all the hot water.”

Johnny smiles, before patting Taeyong’s cheek.

***

When Jaehyun comes home, it’s to the lights in the apartment off, except for the Christmas decorations and the tree. He takes off his shoes and closes the front door, making his way into the living room where he sees an entirely empty bottle of red wine on the table, along with three bags of Quaker apple cinnamon puffs. He laughs to himself, Taeyong must’ve been  _ really  _ going through it earlier.

“Johnny?” Jaehyun calls out into the apartment.

“Our room,” he hears the faint reply, and his heart beats in double time to the way Johnny says  _ our.  _ Could this be it, then? Is this the night that Johnny asks him to move in? Jaehyun knows they’ve been dating for just a little over a year, and he knows that’s not as long as most couples are together before they move in but… he’s never felt more right with Johnny than with anyone else.

_ Oh my god,  _ Jaehyun thinks  _ ,  _ feeling giddy. He’s only been trying to find a way to hint about this to Johnny for the last couple weeks.

He didn’t think his boyfriend was actually going to be perceptive enough to pick up on it.

Jaehyun pushes open the door to Johnny’s—their—room, and sees Johnny laying on the bed, shirtless, reading a book by the lamplight, with about a dozen or so Christmas candles lit up in various areas of his bedroom.

“Romantic,” Jaehyun smirks.

“It’s apple cinnamon,” Johnny remarks, placing his book neatly inside the nightstand.

Jaehyun strips off to his boxers and joins Johnny on the bed, cuddling close to him. “This is nice,” he snuggles closer, “just the two of us.”

“It is,” Johnny says, rubbing his hand down Jaehyun’s back. He sinks lower into the cushions and turns his body to face Jaehyun’s. Johnny cups Jaehyun’s face and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, it’s that kind of night,” Jaehyun grins, “hehe,” he groans. “Where’s Taeyong?”

“Passed out drunk.”

“We need to get our poor baby a boyfriend.”

“You know he doesn’t like it when you meddle,” Johnny chides.

“And I don’t like it when he gets drunk off red wine… like please… is he a divorced mom of three kids?”

Johnny laughs, “Fine, fine, but we can’t let him know you’re trying to set him up.”

They resume their kisses, going longer and deeper than previously. Johnny’s warm hand on Jaehyun’s face is an anchor, as is Jaehyun’s hand sending electricity against Johnny’s hip. They complete each other, like this. Johnny slips his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth, searching. He runs his tongue behind the backs of Jaehyun’s teeth, and swallows the moan that Jaehyun’s lets escape. He bites on Jaehyun’s bottom lip and tugs, absorbing every little sound his boyfriend lets out.

Jaehyun’s so good like this, so  _ good  _ for him. Images of Jaehyun, again, under him, flash unbidden through Johnny’s mind. His red lips. Plump cheeks. Flushed face. Glazed eyes. Everything about Jaehyun is  _ beautiful. _

Johnny wants to give Jaehyun everything he can… wants to show him and love him and impress him all the same. He can do this, really. It’s as simple as breathing.

Johnny breaks away from the kiss easily, pants open mouthed against Jaehyun’s neck.

“Can we try something different?” Johnny gasps out.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, equally as gassed, “What is it?”

“You,” Johnny breathes out, face red,  _ moment of truth,  _ “on top.”

“We’ve already done that,” Jaehyun laughs, before Johnny gives him a  _ look  _ and the actually meaning of Johnny's words sink in.

“You mean—“

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my God… you’d—you’d let me?”

Johnny laughs, “Yes you idiot, I’d let you.”

“Fuck yes,” Jaehyun says, pushing Johnny onto his back and climbing over him. “Fuck, yes.”

Jaehyun bends down to resume kissing Johnny, spit going everywhere in his enthusiasm. There is a bit of drool sliding down the side of Johnny's chin, but he can't even be bothered to care, having Jaehyun on top of him, his body weight a firm place against Johnny’s hips, feels so good.

“I’ve dreamed about this you don’t even know,” Jaehyun breathes against Johnny’s lips, excited. “Absolutely have dreamt about this for so damn long.”

“I’m… I’m kind of nervous Jaehyun…”

“Baby?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Johnny covers his eyes. “I’m like a virgin.”

“Well then, I guess I’m about to touch you for the very first time,” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Not Madonna,” Johnny gags, but then falls into a pit of laughter. Jaehyun’s ridiculous jokes doing enough to ease the tension out of his body.

“I promise to make this as enjoyable for you as possible, just let me know if you hate something okay? And I’ll go slow.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Jaehyun shouts.

Johnny rolls his eyes, and makes a move to take off his and Jaehyun’s boxers. He throws them on the floor near his bed in a move that, while usually would bother him, has him feeling less worried about the state of his bedroom floor at the current moment.

Jaehyun runs a smooth palm down Johnny’s chest, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he whispers.

Johnny whines, feels his cheeks heat up.

Jaehyun reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the lube. He pours a generous amount on his fingers.

Johnny feels himself shudder as he watches Jaehyun’s movements.

“I showered,” Johnny says dumbly, almost after the fact, “like I… I  _ really  _ showered.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun says, hand frozen mid air. “Do you trust me?”

“One hundred percent,” Johnny replies.

“Perfect,” Jaehyun says, before manhandling Johnny onto his stomach. He pulls Johnny’s hips up closer to himself and off the bed, before he dives in with his fingers and mouth, licking a long stripe along Johnny’s rim.

“Oh my—fuc _king_ _God_ —“ Johnny exclaims, face pressed into the pillow, “Wha— _oh my God._ ”

Jaehyun pushes one finger in easily enough, and lets his mouth help in doing the work to open Johnny up. He licks up along Johnny’s rim again, his finger being met with less resistance than he thought.

“Relax, baby,” Jaehyun says.

“Jesus Christ,” is all Johnny can say in reply.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, and closes his eyes. He lets that breath of air settle down in his lungs, and opens his eyes again.

“Good job,” Jaehyun says smiling even though Johnny can’t see him, as he eases a second finger in against the first. He makes efficient work of fingering him open, the little whines and moans Johnny keeps making like music to Jaehyun’s ears. He keeps working Johnny open with his mouth too, just as an extra bit of sensation, just as an extra way to make Johnny come apart right underneath him. Jaehyun leans his face against Johnny’s behind and bites hard into the flesh of one of his cheeks.

“Ah,” Johnny cries out, “ugh… do it again.”

Jaehyun smiles and listens. He has never been happier to listen.

Soon, Jaehyun’s worked three fingers into Johnny skillfully, careful to avoid his prostate lest Johnny come earlier than Jaehyun wants him too. Jaehyun never said he played fair, right?

“Please, please, please,” Johnny begs, “oh my god, just get in me already.”

“Magic word?” Jaehyun just wants to be an ass now.

“Please?” Johnny gasps out.

Jaehyun runs his fingers directly over Johnny’s prostate, finally. Johnny spasms on the bed, back arching, a guttural moan leaving his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, holy  _ fuck,  _ ” Johnny gags out, “Jaehyun right now—right—fuck now, right  _ now—fuck me.” _

Jaehyun smiles, “That’s more like it,” he says, before removing his fingers and slowly lining up his dick with Johnny’s entrance. Jaehyun pours some more lube on himself for good measure pumping his own dick twice just to get his head on right, before he slowly, slowly, slowly, pushes inside of Johnny.

“Oh god,” Johnny says, face down, bracing himself on his forearms. “It hurts.”

“I know it does, baby,” Jaehyun coos, going slow, “just look on the bright side,”

“And what’s— _ ugh  _ —what’s that?”

“My dick’s not as big as yours,” Jaehyun laughs.

“I fucking hate your ass right now,” Johnny says before he feels himself join in laughter too.

“Don’t move,” Johnny says once Jaehyun’s fully inside, “just give me a moment.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, voice tight, “all the time you need.” He feels his dick about to explode.

They stay in silence for a moment, as Johnny tries to catch his breath, he feels sweat beading at the top of his forehead, feels it drip down his cheek, down his chin, until it falls into the sheets below. God, he’s gonna have to wash this right away.

“Move,” Johnny says, with vigor in his tone, sheets be damned, “move, move, move.”

Jaehyun does not need to be told twice.

He starts his pace off relatively easy, to to let Johnny get used to to feeling of being fucked open. The moans that escape Johnny’s lips are sounds Jaehyun thought he’d never hear in a million years, like the sweetest melody to ever grace this Earth. Better than any Christmas song, by far. Better than Mariah Carey. 

“Go faster, you fuck,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun shouts an indignant “hey!” before moving his pace quicker. “Who knew being fucked would turn your mouth into a sailors?”

“Shut  _ up  _ ,” Johnny groans, “Aw,  _ fuck!  _ ” He cries out on a particularly hard thrust.

“You like that, baby? You like that? You like it when Daddy gives it to you good?”

“Please do not make my dick deflate,” Johnny groans. "That was the worst thing you've ever— _ ugh _ —said."

Jaehyun’s answering laugh is so loud he hears ringing in his ears. “Please, I wish I saw your face,” he wipes tears from his eyes.

Johnny groans, “Please just fuck me, please keep— _ fuck— _ your mouth shut. Being on top makes you an ass.”

“I’ve wanted this for so long you have no idea,” Jaehyun says, before gripping Johnny’s hips in both hands and fucking him harder, with more focus, more energy.

He’s glad Johnny’s able to crack jokes with him, to laugh with him during sex, Jaehyun remembers his first time bottoming, it was a less than stellar experience with a less than stellar person, and he’s always promised himself that if he was ever anybody’s first he would do everything he could to make it as enjoyable and fun and memorable as possible.

He thinks he just got lucky that he’s the first for the love of his life.

Johnny’s moans continue to progress in urgency and breathiness the longer Jaehyun fucks him. Johnny’s head is now firmly planted in the pillow, having giving up on using his forearms to support his weight. He spreads his legs wider to help hold his body up, but ultimately, Johnny knows it’s Jaehyun’s grip on his hips that’s keeping him up.

“You feel so good around me,” Jaehyun says, thrusting, “you feel so good, so fucking good,” he swaps his angle around, just a little bit, and when he sees the muscles in Johnny’s back tense as he lets out a high pitched whine, Jaehyun knows he’s struck gold.

“Fuck, fuck,” Johnny sobs, “you’re the best boyf— _ fuck—  _ friend ever,” he cries out, “make me feel so good, so good so fucking…” Johnny’s voice trails out in babbling, lost in the incoherency of his pleasure.

“C’mon, baby,” Jaehyun murmurs, releasing his grip on Johnny’s hip to reach around and grab his neglected dick. Jaehyun starts to jerk Johnny off in near cadence with his thrusts, his chest nearly plastered to Johnny’s back so he can get a good angle on both ends. Johnny whines nearly into Jaehyun’s ear, breath ghosting across his skin. “Come on, Johnny, come on, come, you can come,” Jaehyun says.

Johnny lets Jaehyun's words wash over his body and his mind, and lets all the fragmented and withered anxiety of the last few weeks go out in a puff of breath. His skin feels electric, his heart feels like it's doubled in size. Jaehyun's touch leaves him scattered across the four corners of the Earth, but grounds him in reality enough for him to find himself again. Johnny never wants to leave this moment, this breath, never wants to exist outside the four walls of his bedroom with Jaehyun. His gut clenches something hard and his back hurts. His legs cramp and he's sweating everywhere, but Jaehyun's hand on his hips is still so  _ warm _ . 

Johnny feels like his soul leaves his body and enters into the stratosphere as he comes across the bedsheets and Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun keeps thrusting into him, keeps fucking him through it, chasing after his own release but pushing Johnny towards the brink of oversensitivity.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun gasps, and pulls out of Johnny in time to come all over his lower back. He flops inelegantly down next to him, and they lay side by side.

“Holy shit,” Johnny says, “I… I’m... I'm... Uh.” He rolls onto his back carefully, cum be damned, and looks at Jaehyun. “That was fucking amazing.”

“No words? Was I just that great?” Jaehyun breathes, looking at Johnny.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Johnny replies, "you technique could use some work," Johnny sounds winded.

"Hey!" Jaehyun says, equally winded.

“Any chance we can do that again?” Johnny asks, sweat still beading down his brow.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Jaehyun moans, bones aching, absolutely fucking  _ hell  _ .

***

It is bright and early Christmas morning when Johnny wakes Jaehyun up with a wet kiss to his cheek. “It’s present time,” he whispers gently, “and the boys are all here.”

“Tell them to go home,” Jaehyun complains.

“Yuta and Doyoung made Christmas breakfast.”

“Fuck, give me five minutes.”

“There’s the man I love.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed. Johnny leaves Jaehyun too it, making his way back out into the living room where Yuta, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Mark are all sprawled on the cushions.

“He’s sleepy,” Johnny says, in reference to Jaehyun, “but he’ll be out soon.”

“You must’ve worn him out,” Yuta smirks, laughing.

“Actually,” Taeyong says, leveling everyone with a glare as he delicately holds his wine glass, “it’s the other way around now.”

“What?” Doyoung nearly chokes on his food. He looks at Johnny, “Really?”

“Leave Johnny hyung alone,” Mark pipes up, from where he’s trying to pretend he’s not scoping out the gifts under the tree to count how many have his name on them. Typical.

Doyoung looks over to Mark to tell him a snarky joke before he notices what sits on top of the tree. “I fucking hate that star.” He pouts.

“I know,” Taeyong smirks, laughing internally at Doyoung. “Anyway, trust me,” he says, as if he’s some lead character in a soap opera, “these two,” he motions at Johnny and Jaehyun, “never let me forget it.”

“Be quiet,” Jaehyun grumbles from behind Taeyong, nearly causing him to drop his wine,  _ oh no.  _ He settles into his seat next to Johnny. “You’re just jealous cause you aren’t getting any ass.”

“Be more crude, will you?” Johnny rolls his eyes, “I need to put you back in your place again, huh?”

“Please,” Taeyong whines, “please just put me out of my misery.”

Yuta pats Taeyong’s leg, “There, there,” he says, absolutely no comfort in his voice, “there, there.”

“Present time?” Mark pipes up from under the tree.

“Go for it,” Johnny laughs.

Mark whoops and cheers as he collects all his presents and puts them in front of himself.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Johnny whispers against Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun settles into his boyfriend's embrace, the other night went much different than he had expected, obviously assuming Johnny would’ve asked him to move in, but all in all, he could say it was a great night in every single way.

“You know,” Jaehyun chuckles, finally going to voice it out, “the other night, with the candles and everything, I thought you were gonna ask me to move in.”

“Huh?” Johnny asks, eyebrows at his hairline.

“I mean,” Jaehyun giggles, “I had only been trying to hint at me moving in for weeks.”

“Wait what?” Johnny cries, and this time the rest of the boys look at him.

“Is that bad?” Jaehyun says, suddenly getting defensive, “is it wrong that I want to move in?”

“No! Of course not,” Johnny quickly recovers, “I would love for you to move in! I just… moving in?” Johnny repeats.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says.

“ _ That's  _ what you were hinting about the last three weeks?!”

“Yes.”

“Not,” Johnny lets his voice trail off, and makes a crude gesture with his hands.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun says, before slapping his hand against his forehead.

“I thought this whole time you were trying to convince me to let you fuck me!” Johnny cries out, hands running fast through his hair.

Yuta and Doyoung let out equally ugly squeals of laughter, both now face planted on the carpet. Mark is currently too occupied with his new PS4 that Johnny bought him to pay attention to what they’re all laughing and crying about right now.

“Oh for the love of  _ God _ ,” Taeyong says, a snort of laughter rising, “I wanna fucking  _ scream,”  _ he says, covering his mouth with his hand.

“All those innuendos? ‘I wonder what it’s like inside?’ ‘It’d be so easy baby if you just let me’??? What was I  _ supposed  _ to think?”

“That I wanted to move in?” Jaehyun says back, equally as exasperated. He and Johnny are both now standing up off the couch, not facing each other, cheeks red from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

“What’s going on?” Mark says, finally looking up from underneath his pile of gift wrapper.

Johnny and Jaehyun remain stunned, neither saying anything.

“Has anyone tried the red wine? I thought the red wine was lovely,” Taeyong says, pouring himself another glass.

“Thank you Johnny hyung, for the PS4,” Mark says, trying to ease the tension.

“You’re welcome Mark,” Johnny replies, cheeks red, wishing the Earth could swallow him whole. A laugh breaks out from his chest, unbidden. “Merry Christmas,” he chokes out, between peals of laughter.

“This whole fucking time—“ Jaehyun says, before shaking his head, and laughing too. “Merry Christmas,” he repeats, nearly on the floor.

“Merry fucking Christmas, indeed,” Taeyong says, sipping on his wine, and smiling at his friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write LOL
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays!
> 
> EDIT: you can find me on Twitter @kimjuncottonsgf!


End file.
